Follow
by MadHatta21
Summary: Unbreakable from Hiei's POV
1. Gaki

_The child was obviously human, and even he was not so heartless as to allow it to die on the plains of the Makai. Perhaps if he had met the child before he had stolen the artifacts of darkness he wouldn't have cared one way or the other what happened to the girl. _

_Besides, it was his job to escort stray humans back to the border was it not? Any job worth doing was worth doing well. _

_Still, even with all of these justifications, his actions felt odd. _

_Perhaps it was because of what he had seen in the child's eyes; a deep anguish that only someone like him could have recognized; the proof of a life of unwarranted agony, torture, and abandonment. It was precisely that sort of life that had driven him to become a blood thirsty felon; and yet, somehow this tiny human girl was still smiling. Despite whatever she had been through she still trusted him whole-heartedly to lead her back to where she had come from. _

_She wanted to be 'friends'. _

_Hiei felt himself snort, perhaps the child was mentally damaged._

_Still, her words stuck with him, "you're lonely huh? I'm lonely too…"_

**Chapter One **

Hiei gritted his teeth against the pain, flitting quickly from tree to tree in order to reach the vaguely familiar home of his longtime ally Kurama.

Hiei was not surprised to find the red head awake and reading a book. He landed heavily in the windowsill, catching the attention of his former teammate.

The pain was very nearly unbearable, not that he would ever verbally admit such a thing. It seemed that the rigid posture and obvious grimace was enough to clue Kurama in anyway, so there was no need to say it aloud.

"Hiei? Are you hurt?"

The fire apparition shot his friend a dirty look, "I'm fine," he half snarled, "just hungry."

Kurama seemed to catch on immediately, realizing that Hiei was by no means referring to the need for human food, but rather the need for human flesh.

"How long has it been?" The red head asked a slight tinge of worry in his voice.

Hiei grimaced again, ignoring the sweat that began to pour down his face, "Since Maze Castle."

He was sure that Kurama had something that could at the very least ease the pain of his hunger.

He was vaguely aware of the fact that his body had begun to tremble, "If the situation is not remedied soon, I can not guarantee the safety of your beloved humans."

He tried to keep the breathlessness out of his voice as the pain intensified; tried to make Kurama understand that he was not threatening the lives of the humans in this city, but that he was actually pointing out that he did not know how long he could resist the urge to eat every human being in the vicinity.

"You should have come sooner," Kurama told him.

Hiei scoffed, "I didn't think it would get this bad."

Kurama nodded, "You need Gaki fruit, it takes sometime to grow and the seeds are rather difficult to acquire."

Hiei met his eyes, now panting with the effort it took to stay in control of the overwhelming hunger that had only increased since entering this city, "But you _can_ acquire them."

Kurama nodded, "I can."

Hiei felt the tension leave his body all at once, the black around the edges of his vision spreading quickly as he felt himself falling forwards.

The last thing he was aware of was an echo of laughter from the street outside.

He gave in to his exhaustion.


	2. Assassin

Hiei awoke to find himself in what Kurama called a 'western style bed'. Despite the blankets the red head had piled atop him, Hiei could still feel the chill of a cool breeze blowing through the open, sliding glass window.

He sat up, trying to remember how it was that he came to be in Kurama's bed, rather than in Kurama's widow.

He grudgingly came to the conclusion that he had lost consciousness.

Sweat trickled down the side of his face, and Hiei casually swiped it away, scanning the room for any sign of his former comrade.

The light chatter downstairs informed him that Kurama must be downstairs with his pathetic human mother.

Hiei scowled.

He threw back the blankets, wondering what the red head had done with his shirt and cloak.

Standing up, he found his sword, leaning against the wall close to where his head had been. He picked it up, sliding the blade half out of its sheath to ensure that it was still in good condition, he re-sheathed the blade and then slid it into his belts.

Something shifted outside the window, Hiei's head snapped up, eyes boring into the darkness of the night.

He nearly doubled over in pain as the light scent of a human caught his attention.

For a moment he felt himself lose his reason.

* * *

When Hiei came to his senses, he found himself staring into a pair of overly large swampy brown eyes.

Most humans quivered in fear when he had his sword to their throats. Most humans whimpered when he had them pinned to a tree.

This human did not.

Without warning the human woman lifted both her legs and slammed them viciously into the center of his chest.

Hiei stumbled slightly backwards, a low growl tearing its way from his throat, he wondered when he had let his guard down, even if it was only slightly it should never have happened.

The human drew a gun, and immediately began firing upon him.

Her actions and accuracy told him what she was; Assassin.

He skidded to a halt, having dodged her bullets rather easily, and began to stalk towards her, sword drawn.

His blood ran cold as the woman's head jerked violently to her left, "Kelsi! No!"

The desperation in the woman's voice gave him pause in his murderous trek; for it was odd for the human to be more concerned for someone else when it was she who was in danger of dying.

Hiei followed her gaze, curious to see what sort of person could cause such an interesting reaction.

Another woman, this one with long black hair, was headed directly for the darkened alley a few buildings down and across the street.

Seconds later a blood curdling scream shattered the silence.

The assassin bolted toward the sound.

Hiei followed, curious to know what an assassin was doing so near to Kurama's home fully armed.

The human called Kelsi scrambled out of the alleyway, clutching a bleeding wound to her abdomen.

The assassin ran straight passed her, drawing a second gun and firing rapidly as a large mutated creature came clawing its way out onto the street.

Hiei scowled.

The assassin's bullets seemed to ricochet off of the creature, burying themselves into the walls of some nearby buildings.

The woman continued her assault, barely avoiding the massive beast's claws.

Hiei growled at the girl's stupidity as she leapt up onto the creature's hand and began to climb quickly up to its shoulder, most likely hoping for a better shot.

The enraged beast let out a roar.

Hiei moved.

Without thinking the fire apparition snatched the idiotic human up by the collar and flitted away from the beast, slashing it to pieces before the girl could fire off another shot.

Fury from an unknown source began to boil up inside of him; his eyes glinting dangerously in the darkness.

He turned on the human.

Only to find her already on her feet and storming towards him, gun drawn.


End file.
